


The Unlucky Few

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Written as part of the tumblr @tlkfanficfest R2 using prompt 30 - Edward makes a friend.
Relationships: Edward the Elder/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the halls of the palace of Wessex late at night was one of Cwen’s favourite things. Everyone else was usually asleep when it was the darkest part of night. There was always a sense of calm in the almost deafening quiet of the night, when every other soul was asleep.

  
Stepping into the garden, Cwen took a deep breath. She loved to visit the gardens of Wessex during the night, loved to smell the scents of the night time and hear the different animals and insects. So different from the soundtrack of day time, it almost felt like she had been transported to a different place for a while. In truth, the night was Cwen’s favourite time of day because it was the most peaceful. As the daughter of an Ealdorman of Wessex, she never had much time to herself. She was constantly expected to present herself a certain way in public, and she was always in the public eye. Even more so now.

  
Cwen had become of marrying age the year before, but this was the first time she had been taken to Wessex since her then. She had been to Winchester many times during her childhood, which was when she had discovered the gardens one night when she couldn’t sleep, having sneaked out of the rooms she was sharing with her family to explore. However, she was under no illusions that her latest visit to Winchester was for an altogether different purpose other than the usual politics of the Wittan; her parents were here to find her a husband. All Cwen wanted was to have her freedom for a little longer, not to be married off to some, no doubt, old, ugly Ealdorman for the purpose of strengthening her family’s standing within Wessex.

  
The upcoming prospect of Cwen’s marriage is what lead her to wondering the gardens at night, if only for the freedom she still had. However, the rustling of foliage broke the calm of the still night air and she turned. Expecting to see her parents, or perhaps a servant, Cwen was pleasantly surprised to see the face of a young man, not much older than herself she estimated. He was not wearing the clothes of a servant either. Most likely the son of an Ealdorman, then. Since she had not been to Winchester for 7 years, she did not recognise him.

  
She stood and curtseyed. “Forgive me, Lord. I did not know anybody else was awake at this hour.” Cwen said. Feeling as though she should explain her presence further she added, softly. “I like to wonder the gardens at night for the peace they offer. However, I do not wish to impose on your time so I will take my leave now, Lord.” Curtseying again in preparation to leave, she was given pause when he finally spoke.

  
“Please, Lady, do not leave on my account. The gardens are big enough for the both of us.” He said in a subdued voice. “Besides, I believe it is I that should apologise. You were here first and I fear that I disturbed you...” He trailed off at the small smile playing on her lips.

  
“You have nothing to be forgiven for, Lord. Please do not apologise on my account. In any case, it looks like you had the same idea as me, you seek some peace and quiet.” Cwen was smiling fully now, which he returned gratefully as he sat on the nearby bench.

  
He sighed, as if letting the weight of the world flow off his shoulders, and Cwen took this as a cue to sit beside him. “It is true. I did come here for some peace. It has been a long day and I needed some space to just breathe and just be... me. I did not expect to find anyone else in the gardens, I admit. They are usually unoccupied at this time.” Cwen started to fidget with her hands in her lap, because she felt again as if she was intruding on a private matter, even if his situation seemed to be similar to her own. He noticed, stumbling over his words to reassure her that she was quite welcome to stay. “Not that your presence is unwelcome! Far from it! I have only just met you, but, somehow, you seem to calm me, Lady...”. It was then that he realised he didn’t even know her name, something he wished to remedy immediately. “Forgive me, for I do not even know your name. I promise I am not usually this rude and inattentive.” He stood abruptly and turned to face her, seeing an amused smile brushing her lips. Taking her hand and bowing over it, he asked in the most formal manner, trying his hardest not to laugh. “If you would permit it, might I enquire as to your name, Lady?”

  
Cwen couldn’t help but giggle at his antics, they were very... endearing. Mirroring his formal tone, she replied as respectfully as possible without laughing. “My name is Cwen. Cwen of Taunton, Lord. Now I believe that I am the one being rude, for I do not know your name either, Lord” She enquired, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I am Edward, Lady Cwen of Taunton. Edward of Wessex”. He replied, kissing the back of her hand. This time she could not help but laugh at the turn of events. He knew that he should have told her his full title, but who could begrudge him for wanting to have a genuine friend for once? One who wasn’t pretending just to further themselves within Wessex. How he hated the politics. It was refreshing to have a real conversation without obligation getting in the way.

  
“Edward of Wessex? Just Wessex in general or anywhere more specific, _Lord Edward_?”.

  
“My title is not important, for I wish you to call me Edward. Just Edward, Lady Cwen.”

  
“In which case, _Edward_ , please call me Cwen. Just Cwen”

  
Edward and Cwen both laughed for a while, the awkwardness of introductions over. He found Cwen a very easy person to talk to, and she him. They talked for what felt like hours, only stopping when the night became chilly.

  
“I suppose each of us should get some sleep. I hear there is to be feasting tomorrow.” Edward remarked when he saw the goosebumps climbing up Cwen’s arm. He didn’t want her to become ill and not attend, for he wanted to talk to her again during the feast.

  
Cwen’s smile faded. “Yes I suppose we should retire for the night”. Edward noticed her smile fade and mistakenly thought it was because their conversation was ending for the night and sought to reassure her. In fact it was because she was not looking forward to the feast, and being paraded around by her parents to find a suitable match for matrimony but Edward was not to know that yet.

  
“Might I ask that we speak tomorrow again, Cwen? Before the feast?”

  
Her smile returned, if a little less freely given than before. “I would like that, Edward”

  
“Now, may I escort you back to your chambers, Lady Cwen of Taunton?”

  
“Why yes of course, Lord Edward of Wessex”

When they arrived back at her chambers, they bade farewell as Cwen shut the door to her quarters and Edward turned to leave. He turned back and raised a hand to knock on the door when he thought he heard a sniffle, but hearing nothing else he thought he must have misheard and left for his own chambers, because there was no explanation as to why Cwen would be crying, was there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the feasting begins

In the morning, Cwen followed her usual routine of getting ready for the day. She dressed in a simple, yet elegant, dress and her maid braided her hair in a simple style. Cwen knew it would be restyled before the feast anyway into something more elaborate. Her dress, even thought it was simple in style, was more adorned than she would usually have worn at home. She had never felt the need to parade her status around.

Even though she knew it would be an undoubtedly long and difficult day, Cwen smiled softly to herself in the mirror. She was remembering the night before and her conversation with Edward. The prospect of talking to him again today left Cwen with a feeling of hope for a good day. If nothing else, Cwen was hopeful that she had made a friend during her visit to Winchester. A friend to chase away the unhappy thoughts of her future marriage.

Hearing the door to her room open, Cwen turned to greet her visitor. Upon seeing her mother, Cwen felt a sense of dread falling over her like a blanket for the day ahead. She knew the dread she felt would be frowned upon by her mother; it was unbecoming for a young woman to feel dread at the prospect of finding a husband. Or so her mother had told her countless times growing up. But Cwen knew the tolls of marriage, had witnessed them first hand when her cousin, Alnwyn, was married 2 years ago. Growing up, Cwen and Alnwyn had been inseparable with only 2 years age difference between them. They shared the same sense of freedom and carefree spirit, loved finding mischief together in the local town. Which was why it was so hard when Alnwyn had been married to a man her senior by 20 years, and Cwen had watched the spirit slowly drain from Alnwyn’s eyes with every time Cwen had seen her since that day day. No, Cwen was not looking forward to marriage to some old Ealdorman, knowing it was her duty to her family and not a marriage for love.

“You look beautiful, Cwen. Every inch an Ealdorman’s daughter.” Her mother was positively beaming.

“Thank you, Mother.” Cwen graciously accepted the praise her mother lavished on her, knowing it was the correct thing to do rather than say her true thoughts on the matter. Her opinion had lander her in trouble before.

“Mother, since there are a few hours before the feasting is to start, I thought I might visit the palace gardens?”

“Of course, Cwen, but try not to be too long. We need to style your hair before the feast” Cwen’s mother said, before adding, “Oh, and keep an eye out for those eligible matches, dear”

Rolling her eyes, Cwen left her chambers and hurried along the corridors until she emerged into the gardens where she felt able to finally take a deep breath and calm her racing thoughts. Cwen knew her mother loved weddings. Everything about them: finding a suitable husband, the planning, the feasting.

Looking around excitedly, Cwen spotted Edward sitting on the bench from the night before. Fighting back the urge to walk over immediately, she took a moment to study Edward before he noticed her. It was the first time she had seen him properly in the daylight. And what a sight he was, sitting in profile looking up at the sky with his eyes closed, taking in the warm rays of the late morning sun.

Positioning herself in front of him so as to cast a shadow over his face and gain his attention, Cwen smiled when he opened first one eye, then the other and watched as a boyish grin, as warm as the sun on her back, spread across his face.

“Good morning, Lady Cwen.” He greeted cheerfully, before adding more concernedly, “I trust you slept well?” She noticed his concern and internally berated herself for her sobs last night; she feared he must have heard them through the door. But rather than admit to the turmoil in her mind at present at the prospect of her life changing so drastically in the coming weeks, Cwen put on a brave face and didn’t let her smile falter.

“Lord Edward, thank you for your concern. I did sleep well.” She smiled again before enquiring conspiratorially, “I hope you did too”. Her smile grew mischievous when she noticed the blush creeping up his cheeks. Yes, teasing was something she felt she could do to her new friend but there was a time and a place for it that was not now. If only she knew who her new friend was.

Looking around slightly panicked, Edward seemed to realise that there might be ears listening to the exchange. Ever the gentleman, Edward knew how dangerous gossip could be for both of them. As such, he chose to conduct himself with more decorum and propriety from now on when other people may be about.

Clearing his throat, he schooled his features to a more neutral expression and made a show of glancing around the garden as if taking it in for the first time. Cwen too, realised the potential dangers an audience to their meeting could cause if they continued speaking to each other in such an informal manner.

Edward invited Cwen to sit down when he gestured to the bench. The conversation did not flow as easily as the night before, constrained by the appropriate formalities of the noble classes of the Witan. They talked of their families and their studies, swapping a few childhood memories of tutors. They talked of books, and found a few in common that they had read. However, it was bordering on awkward when the standard, formal subject matters had been exhausted. They wished for the risk of being overheard to cease, so they could go back to talking freely. Both felt the strain of the formalities, but understood the hazards and potential repercussions of appearing too informal with each other in front of others. Reputations could be made and lost on gossip. So she asked a question from the night before. It was a harmless enough question after all. One that should not be interpreted as informal and beyond the bounds of court rules.

“So, Lord Edward. I do wonder where you are from. You have not mentioned anything about where you live when your father is not attending a Witan. You talk of Winchester as if it is your permanent home.”

Edward froze, not knowing what to say. He froze because he knew he should admit that he was the prince of Wessex, but the words would not leave his mouth. He suddenly found he was terrified of what Cwen would think of him for keeping his identity from her. But try as he might, he couldn’t find the right words to say. He felt like a coward.

As the silence became longer and even more awkward, Cwen spoke hesitantly. “It is fine if you do not wish to speak of it. Please forgive me for prying, Lord. I was merely curious is all.”

“It is not that I wish to keep my home from you, Lady Cwen.” He sighed. “It is more that I do not see why a title and lands are held in such high regard. They should not matter, for everybody should be equals. There should be no differentiation between Ealdormen based on the size of their lands.”

Whatever Cwen was expecting, it had not been that answer. She was surprised at his honesty, not many would dare to express such opinions. Opinions that she shared.

“I understand, Edward. I understand entirely” She replied earnestly, without thinking about the consequences of forgetting his title in her rush to reply. His eyes met hers with a spark of interest, and both smiled at each other in understanding and shared opinions.

Looking away with a blush, Cwen noticed the position of the shadows. She realised with a heavy heart that she had stayed in the gardens too long and needed to leave to get ready for the evening’s feasting.

“I regret, Lord Edward, that I must take my leave now. I need to get ready for the feast tonight.

“Of course, Lady Cwen. Do not let me keep you. I will see you later tonight.”

With a last look over her shoulder and a smile, Cwen left the gardens.

Edward watched her leave with a smile of his own playing at the corners of his mouth before he, too, left the gardens to get ready for the feast. Both Cwen and Edward were happy with how the day had been so far, having bonded over their shared opinions of status and hierarchy within Wessex, but bother were secretly dreading the feast for different reasons as yet unknown to the other. His was dread of Cwen finding out his true identity, hers was fear of her parent’s search for her future husband.

But little did they know there had been an audience listening to their exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also cross posted on Tumblr under my blog for-bebbanburg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cwen finds out who Edward really is

As Cwen was dressing for the feast and having her hair styled in the latest fashion, a small frown appeared on her features. Something was troubling her about Edward. It was his reluctance to say where he was from. There was no feasible reason that Cwen could think of as to why he was so hesitant to say where he was from. Unless he was not, in fact, a nobleman. Or if he was a nobleman but a low ranking one and he was... ashamed of his family? The more Cwen thought about it, the wilder her ideas became. With a sigh, she chose to stop contemplating it altogether and think of the upcoming feast. Perhaps some light would be shed on Edward and his mysterious family tonight at the feast. _No, stop thinking about Edward. Pull yourself together_. Cwen scolded herself.

“Are you ok, Lady Cwen? You seem.. distracted today”. Cwen’s ladies maid, Paola, asked while working on Cwen’s hairstyle.

“Yes, sorry Paola. I am distracted today.” Cwen replied with a tight lipped smile before adding. “I have a lot on my mind at the moment with my parents looking for a husband for me. It is... unsettling”.

“Of course, Lady. Please forgive me for prying, I was only worried”

Cwen turned around in the chair and took Paola’s hands in her own. “Never apologise for caring, Paola. You do not pry, you are always welcome to ask me anything” Cwen said earnestly, looking into Paola’s green eyes. Smiling back, Paola tried to hide a blush. Paola had been Cwen’s maid for 2 years now and in that time, Cwen and Paola had grown close.

“You are too kind, Lady. I have been in trouble before with other ladies who are not so forgiving as you are. I only enquire because I care, but I suppose it can come across as prying even if it is not meant as such.”

“You have nothing to fear from me, Paola. I will never chastise you for caring. Besides, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cwen when we are in private?” Paola and Cwen shared a warm smile and were about to continue their conversation when a knock sounded on the door.

“Cwen, why are you not ready yet?” Cwen’s mother exclaimed as she strode into the room with purpose, dressed and hair styled already. “You will make us late and we cannot give the wrong impression to the King! It is rude.” Turning to Paola, she snapped “Hurry up, girl!”

Hurrying to put the finishing touches to Cwen’s hair, Paola then curtseyed and hurried from the room, eyes wide and sympathetic for Cwen.

“Quickly Cwen!” her mother bustled from the room.

Taking a few breaths, Cwen stood and went over to the full length mirror to admire her dress. It was new, of course, and very expensive. Her parents wanted to appear in the best standing at court, especially since they wanted to make the best match possible for her as well. Undoubtedly the dress was beautiful and Cwen felt like a princess in it, but she also felt out of place wearing such finery. She would have been content with a simple life. Turning around to see every aspect of the dress, Cwen sighed and plastered a smile on her face, one befitting of an Ealdorman’s daughter.

After all appearances must be kept, especially on such an important day. And so, Cwen turned from the mirror, shut the door to her chambers and met her parents, who were waiting outside, so they could enter the feast together.  
  


Festivities were always welcomed by Ealdorman and tonight was no different. However, upon entering the feasting chamber of the palace at Winchester, the excited chatter died down. The king had not yet entered the feast yet, but the sight of Cwen and her parents entering and the elegance they radiated sent a new wave of whispers throughout the hall, and many stares at Cwen from the men gathered. Feeling uncomfortable, Cwen tried to walk behind her parents and hoped they would shield her from view, but her mother had other plans. Linking elbows, Cwen’s mother pulled her forward under the pretence of having a conversation. Cwen as not fooled, especially as she could see her mother’s knowing and proud smile at the attention of the many appraising looks the men of all ages were lavishing upon Cwen. Cwen fixed a polite smile to her face and tried not to look anybody in the eye, praying to God for some sort of distraction to save her from the stares, but also surreptitiously searching the crowd for a familiar face; Edward. She wanted to find him so they could talk more. How she enjoyed his company.

At that moment, the main doors opened and, thankfully, everyone turned their attention to the new entrants. It was the royal family. Cwen’s parents fell into the crowd to make way for the royals, and happened to be near the back near a wall, so Cwen’s view was obscured and she could only catch glimpses of the King and Queen. She stood on her tip toes to try and see more, to catch sight of the Prince, for she had heard tales of the young Prince and his good looks. But alas, she could not see properly and only managed to notice the back of his head. That hair looks familiar, Cwen frowned, trying to place where she had seen it before.

Before she could think any more about the Prince’s hair, King Alfred reached his throne and welcomed everyone to sit for the feast to begin. A bustle of activity ensued whereby everyone rushed to find their seats. Looking around again to try to spot Edward in the throng, Cwen thought she saw him, but was quickly pulled in the opposite direction by her parents, who had managed to secure a space at the table near the King and Queen. Somehow they had been invited to some of the best seats at the feast. Cwen hoped it wasn’t a ploy to introduce her to the Prince, who she had heard was also of marrying age. She had no ambition to become Queen, it sounded like an exhausting position to hold and too much in the public eye. No, Cwen would be happy to continue as low profile as possible thank you very much.

“Lord King, thank you for inviting us to sit with you tonight. It is an honour” Cwen heard her father say, as he bowed with respect, Cwen and her mother curtseying in front of King Alfred.

“You may rise, Ealdorman Eomer, Lady Elivina. And this must be your daughter, Lady Cwen” Alfred smiled kindly as they rose to stand in front of the King and look upon the royal family.

Cwen’s father, Eomer and mother, Elivina continued their pleasantries with Alfred and Aelswith, while Cwen waited patiently to be addressed.

Alfred turned his attention to Cwen, saying “Lady Cwen, may I introduce you to my son, Prince Edward” Cwen finally looked towards the Prince now that they were being introduced. Her eyes widened in shock for there, sat where a Prince sits next to a King, was Edward. Her friend Edward. _Edward of Wessex._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted to my tumblr @for-bebbanburg


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What repercussions will there be from Edward keeping his identity a secret?

“Cwen!” Edward called, following her down the corridor. She didn’t stop. “Cwen, wait!” He was jogging to catch her up now. “Please, just let me speak.” She finally stopped and turned around to face him, curtseying as she did so.

“Please don’t curtsey for me, Cwen. Nothing has changed.”

Standing up, Cwen looked Edward in the eye. He stepped back at the ferocity of her gaze. “ _Nothing has changed_!” Cwen hissed. “Everything has changed! Why didn’t you tell me who you were?! _Prince_ Edward! _All_ those times we met secretly. _What if someone had seen us_? Did you even think what it would look like if I was alone with a man, let alone the _Prince of Wessex!_ ” Cwen paced from one side of the corridor to the other, agitated.

“I know. I should have said who I was. And I am truly sorry for not telling you. Really, I am –“ Cwen scoffed and turned away. Edward darted in front of her to cut off her escape. “Please just let me explain. I never wanted you to find out like that. But please believe me when I say that the only reason I didn’t tell you who I am was for my own selfish reasons. I didn’t know how much you knew about my family and I didn’t want you to judge me based on what you had heard of them. I just wanted to be normal for once and to have someone treat me with a bit of normality.” He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, not meeting Cwen’s eye. “That person was you.”

“Why me?” She whispered. He looked at her face then to see the turmoil in her gaze.

“Because from the moment I saw you, I knew you were a good person. Not one of those _fake_ people who worship my family to be in favour with my father. I could see that you didn’t care about any of that. I was intrigued by you.”

“How did you know I wasn’t another of those _fake_ people? There was no way for you to know just by looking at me.”

Edward smiled shyly. “I just knew, Cwen.” Cwen could tell he believed that by the honesty in his gaze.

No matter how much she didn’t want to, Cwen smiled. She couldn’t help herself. He was correct in his assumption that she wasn’t one to throw herself into favour with the royal family just because. She would earn favour, yes, but not by being a boot-licker like everyone else seemed to.

“Does that smile mean I am forgiven?” Edward enquired nervously.

“No.” Cwen said, removing the smile from her face. “But it means that I might, one day, forgive you.” She pursed her lips together to keep another smile forming on her face.

Edward’s shoulders slumped and he looked crestfallen. “Of course it will take more than that for you to forgive me. But I promise to make it up to you. I promise never to lie to you again. And I promise that I will do anything you ask of me. I-”

Cwen stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. He looked startled for a moment. Realising her mistake she quickly removed her finger and stepped back. “I-I’m sorry my lord. I should not have touched you like that. Please forgive me.”

“I will forgive you if you forgive me” He grinned cheekily.

“That sounds rather like blackmail, Prince Edward” She challenged with a guarded look.

“Nonsense. It is more of a quid pro quo.” He held out his hand for her to take, should she agree to forgive him. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Cwen narrowed her eyes in contemplation before tentatively putting her hand in his, with him bringing her hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. She was definitely fighting back a smile now, seeing the look he was giving her. _Well played Edward_ , she thought.

Hearing footsteps coming along the corridor, both parties sprang apart to be the proper distance from each other and not raise suspicions.

Rounding the corner, Cwen’s father observed Cwen and Edward for a moment with narrowed eyes. “Ah Cwen, there you are. You left so suddenly. Everyone was very worried. The King and Queen included. I see now that we need not have worried. You have... company.”

Edward recovered from the surprise of seeing Cwen’s father quicker. “Y-Yes, Lord. I was worried too and came to look for Lady Cwen. As you can see, I found her first. She was feeling unwell.” Edward replied smoothly with a plausible excuse.

“Yes, Father. I had a funny turn. I thought getting some air would help. Sorry to leave so suddenly and cause worry.”

“No matter. I was worried what the King would think, but seeing as the Prince found you I am sure everything will be fine. Thank you, Prince Edward for finding my daughter. It is greatly appreciated. I am in your debt.” Cwen’s father said, bowing.

“Please, there is no need to bow. Honestly, I was just worried about Cwen. Er, that is to say, Lady Cwen...” Edward trailed off, aware he had slipped up. He hoped Cwen’s father was too polite to say anything on the matter.

Nodding, with a slight hint of suspicion at Edward’s, but not wanting to press the matter further, Cwen’s father turned to her.

“Cwen, dear, if you are feeling well enough to return then I have someone I would like you to meet. Your mother and I believe that we have found you a husband. He is a Lord of Mercia.”

Shocked, Cwen couldn’t find the words to speak at first. She fought the urge to look at Edward, see if he was feeling the same as she was. She didn’t know if she could handle his reaction to the news. Or what if he wasn’t affected by the news? That might be even worse. In the short time they had been acquainted, she had grown to like Edward a great deal.

Little did Cwen know that Edward was just as shocked as she was. His blood had run cold at the news. He was shocked of course but he also felt something else. Something like his heart stopping, a ringing in his ears and a numbness.

“S-so soon?” Cwen managed to form words.

“Well you did know we came here to find you a husband. It so happens that we managed that quicker than expected. But he seems like a decent man, and a Lord of Mercia no less. He will be a good match for you. Now, let me introduce you.” He held out his hand for his daughter to take and lead her back to the party and seal her fate.

As she was lead back towards the party, she stole a glance back over her shoulder to see Edward. He was standing still as a statue in the corridor, staring after her, mouth agape and fists clenching and unclenching in turmoil. At least Cwen knew she wasn’t the only one stunned by her father’s revelation. Edward was too and that only made her heart beat faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Life has been crazy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Cwen and Edward stay away from each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to write. I've had a lot going on recently. I hope to be writing on a more regular schedule soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter (if anyone is still reading this fic!)

As they entered the hall and rejoined the party, Cwen was silent and lost in her own thoughts. It was like a rug had been pulled out from underneath her and her world was no longer her own. _If it had ever been my own in the first place_ , Cwen thought.

Patting her arm slightly nervously, Cwen’s father roused her from her thoughts. “Come now, Cwen. You knew this day was coming.” He sighed at the lost look on her face. “This is what we came to Winchester to do. To find you a respectable husband.”

“We only just arrived, Father. Why did it have to be so soon? I have barely had time to get used to Winchester again.”

“I am sorry, Cwen. But he is a Lord of Mercia with a large amount of land. This is a much better match than we expected to make for you.” Her father chewed his lip, a habit he tried not to do. “But I am sorry it has happened so soon, dear. I apologise that I did not bring you to Winchester for the last few years. In hindsight, I shouldn’t have cloistered you away at home so much.” Cwen glanced at his face and saw the sadness there. Cwen only smiled sadly in return, knowing there was nothing she could do to change her parent’s minds.

“Ah, you found her.” Cwen’s mother appeared at her side, addressing her father first, before admonishing Cwen with a tight smile on her face to keep up appearances. “Why did you run away, Cwen? That was rude in front of the King and Queen. You could have embarrassed us. Especially with the Prince running after you so quickly. People could talk.”

Finally looking at her mother, Cwen replied. “Please forgive me, Mother. I was feeling unwell and needed some air. It was very kind of Prince Edward to come after me and check on my welfare.”

Her mother only tutted and started pulling on Cwen’s dress to get rid of imaginary creases.

“Never mind, dear. I expect your father had told you the news.”

“He has.” Cwen saw the look her parents shared but she also saw Edward slip back into the hall, he eyes searching for hers. When he saw her he looked like he would come over, but Cwen gave a slight shake of her head to convey that now was not a good time. His answering nod came after a slight pause on his part, his eyes still looking sad.

Squaring her shoulders, Cwen said “Now, who is it that I am to marry?”

\-------------

“What did you think, Cwen?”

“He seems... nice” Cwen replied emotionlessly to her mother when they had left the party and were back in their quarters.

Elivina sighed. “Try to be a bit more excited, Cwen. You are to be married”. Cwen tried to smile more convincingly to her mother. “I know this is a shock, dear, but it is for the best.” She said as she took Cwen’s hand. “Try to get some sleep now.”

Cwen’s mother sighed again and left her daughter to her thoughts, shutting the door behind her.

Later that night, after trying and failing to sleep, Cwen got up and left for the gardens. There was a chill in the night air tonight, as if the air matched her mood. Even the flowers looks dull and muted, not that Cwen noticed. She was too pre-occupied by her own thoughts to notice much of her surroundings tonight. Sinking down onto what had now become her favoured bench, Cwen chewed her lip, much like her father had earlier that evening, and stared into space lost in thought.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to hear the rustle of leaves as someone approached, only noticing that she wasn’t alone when a shadow fell across her face, blocking out the light of the moon that had been shining on her face moments before. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the figure stood before her.

“Edward! You startled me!” Edward stood before her with a tired look on his face. However, Cwen did notice the lines of worry etched on his face. Worry for her, she realised with a jolt.

“Forgive me, Cwen. I thought you would have heard me. But I see now you were too pre-occupied with thoughts in that pretty head of yours.” Edward replied with a small smile, trying to tease her and act like his usual self. She could see his heart wasn’t in it.

“Sorry Edward. I didn’t mean to be rude. It has been a long day is all. Lots has happened.”

He sat next to her and ran his hands through his hair, resting his head in his hands. “A lot has happened today, that is true. Some of that is my doing, for which I am sorry. I truly didn’t mean to keep who I was from you.”

“I already forgave you for that, Edward. Don’t worry. Besides, my thoughts were not about that. They were about what happened after that...” Cwen trailed off.

When he didn’t reply, Cwen hesitantly reached a hand out to touch his arm. She knew it was improper but he looked like he needed the reassurance.

His shoulders tensed at her touch before the tension melted away and he relaxed, finally looking up at her. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about that as well. It was a... shock.”

She gave a rueful chuckle, returning her hand to her lap. “It is arranged. I am to marry a Lord of Mercia. I suppose it is a good match. He has lands, a title, what is reported to be a nice house. He is an advisor to Lord Athelred by all accounts. But I fear I will be alone. Living in a place where I know no-one, without my family or friends.”

“Althelred is to marry my sister.” Edward stated.

“Surprisingly, I had heard”, Cwen joked to lighten the mood. Edward only started at her with an eyebrow raised.

“... do you not get my meaning, Cwen?”

Cwen stared at him a little blankly. “...no?”

“My sister is also going to Mercia. She will have no family or friends there either. If your husband-to-be is an advisor to Athelred, then perhaps you may be a companion to my sister. And you can both not be alone.” Cwen stared at Edward with surprise. He smiled shyly. “I do have good ideas sometimes, Cwen.” His smiled faded sadly. “But I wish I could have stopped your engagement. I can see you aren’t happy.”

She smiled sadly again. “A lot is changing, and very quickly. And there is nothing I can do about it. My regret is that I didn’t have more time. Especially more time with you.”

Edward reached for her hand, smiling. “ I wish we had more time as well. I will write to you. And when I visit my sister, I can visit you too.”

Looking up at Edward, tears welled in Cwen’s eyes. He was so thoughtful and kind. If only they had had more time together. Perhaps things could have turned out differently.

Edward stood up, pulling Cwen with him. “Come on. We should both get some sleep. I’ll walk you back to your room.” As they started walking, Cwen noticed that Edward had not let go of her hand. She smiled and her heart swelled with emotion as they reached her corridor and stopped outside the door to her room.

“Thank you, Edward. I needed this.”

“I know. I did too.” He replied softly, smiling as he left go of her hand finally.

His smile faltered as he saw a piece of paper folded neatly outside Cwen’s door. He bent to pick it up and hand it to Cwen. Confused, she opened it and read:

_Lady Cwen,_  
_I know you and Prince Edward have been meeting in private._  
_You wouldn’t want that to ruin your reputation, would you? What would your future husband think?_  
_There are better people for Prince Edward than you, merely the daughter of a minor Lord._  
_If you know what is good for you, you will not see each other again, lest your family were to find out._

Cwen gasped in horror at the unsigned note, handing it to Edward. He read it quickly and looked around the corridor, trying to see who might have left it. Of course there was nobody around.

“W-what can we do? Who could have seen us?!” Cwen asked, shocked.

“I don’t know. But we must not be seen alone together any more. For now, we must not speak to each other either. I promise I will find out who did this and nothing will come of it.” Edward promised urgently. “Go into your room, everything will be fine, Cwen. I swear it!”

Nodding, Cwen opened her door and slipped inside leaving Edward in the corridor. He took the paper with him as he hurried back to his own room, already thinking what he could do to stop this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Edward needs more love so I decided to take it upon myself to write him.
> 
> This will be a multi chapter fic!
> 
> This is also cross posted on tumblr under my blog for-bebbanburg.


End file.
